skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: War of Attrition
game '''Skylanders: War of Attrition '''is a game released on October 16, 2020. The game platform in this game are PS4, XBOX ONE XBOX 360 and Nintendo Switch Story Greebles and Chompies are building an amusement park in Skylands called LieLand. Greebles can built on one side to build park sections based on movies, including: Marvel Super Hero Land, Horror Land, Sci-Fi City, DreamWorks Land, and Nickelodeon Land. And Chompies can built the other side to build park sections based on cities, including New York, Hollywood, Ancient Egypt, and London. There lived a new type of Skylanders: The War Masters! They can change weapons and ugiii ther skills. War Masters, Normal Cores, Power Cores, and Reposed Skylanders Each element has 2 War Masters, 3 Normal Cores, 6 Power Cores, and Reposed Skylanders. (except Light and Dark) Water * Gill Power (War Master) * Shell Slime (War Master) * Mermaid (Normal Core) * Sprinkler (Normal Core) * Ice (Normal Core) * Wild Arctic (Power Core) * Snowball Kick (Power Core) * Hot Iodine (Power Core) * Revenge (Power Core) * Polarcap (Power Core) * Splash Crash (Power Core) * Alternative Wavelength Gill Grunt (Series 5) * Ruby Armor Chill (Series 4) * For Riley Zap (Series 3) * Pop Concert Echo (Series 2) Fire * Hot Forevers (War Master) * Volcano Blister (War Master) * Hot Kicks (Normal Core) this is faks * Anger (Normal Core) * Chef's Choice (Normal Core) * Spicy Peppy (Power Core) * Burt Nut (Power Core) is * Moolg (Power Core) * Devil (Power Core) * Smashing Lava (Power Core) * Biscuit Butter (Power Core) * Blue Spirit Ignitor (Series 3) * Volley Shot Flameslinger (Series 3) * Ride it Out Fryno (Series 3) * Comet Dash Hot Dog (Series 3) Earth * Rock Dog (War Master) * Bull Doozer (War Master) * Rusty (Normal Core) * Rocky Mount (Normal Core) * Useless Boulder (Normal Core) * Drill (Power Core) * Hungry Man (Power Core) * Third Way (Power Core) * Dirt Worker (Power Core) * Wood Carve (Power Core) * Cannibal (Power Core) * Glory Fever Terrafin (Series 5) * Crystal Warrior Prism Break (Series 4) * Get Down Slobber Tooth (Series 2) fake * Boulder Bash Rocky Roll (Series 2) Life * Plant Creation (War Master) * Green Thumb (War Master) * Vine Whip (Normal Core) * Grounded Out (Normal Core) * Flower Power (Normal Core) * Photo Synthesize (Power Core) * Leaf Roots (Power Core) * Cruel and Unusual (Power Core) * Private Fruit (Power Core) * Separation Compost (Power Core) * Ordeal Tie (Power Core) * Hand Gain Stump Smash (Series 3) * Wild Boar Zoo Lou (Series 3) * Bee-Pack Bumble Blast (Series 2) * Gardener Food Fight (Series 2) Air * Breath Mint (War Master) * Fresh Air (War Master) * Breather (Normal Core) * Tweet O'Clock (Normal Core) * Tighty Whities (Normal Core) * Power Gust (Power Core) * Mighty Blow (Power Core) * Steeler (Power Core) * Angel (Power Core) * Passy Fyde (Power Core) * Dashing Cape (Power Core) * Laser Vision Jet-Vac (Series 4) * Thunderstruck Lightning Rod (Series 3) * Jewel Scratch (Series 2) * Toy Monkey Fling Kong (Series 2) Tech * Topsy Turvy (War Master) * Monkeyan (War Master) * Gift Card (Normal Core) * Cranky (Normal Core) * Screw Nut Bolt (Normal Core) * Borg (Power Core) * Pandobot (Power Core) * Pop Dancer (Power Core) * Timer (Power Core) * Heroic (Power Core) * Fit Bod (Power Core) * Crazy Gadget Trigger Happy (Series 5) * Gun Slinging Drill Sergeant (Series 3) * Afterburners Drobot (Series 4) * 10 Times Powerful Countdown (Series 2) Magic * Magic Trix (War Master) * Tell A Port (War Master) * Yondu (Normal Core) * Genie Lamp (Normal Core) * Wand Flight (Normal Core) * Halberd Slam (Power Core) * Mathelical (Power Core) * Punch Power (Power Core) * Tube Missile (Power Core) * Sparkle Shot (Power Core) * Mallet Slam (Power Core) * Hind Legs Spyro (Series 5) * Chemistry Hero Pop Fizz (Series 4) * Tiki Summon Double Trouble (Series 3) * Time Travel Deja Vu (Series 2) Undead * Infected Memory (War Master) * Bony (War Master) * Rasta (Normal Core) * Close Shave (Normal Core) * Scrawny Liver (Normal Core) * Head (Power Core) * Nose (Power Core) * Mouth (Power Core) * Eyes (Power Core) * Ears (Power Core) * Organs (Power Core) * Bone Bash Chop Chop (Series 5) * Witch's Brew Hex (Series 3) * Footed Roller Brawl (Series 2) * Perfect Pooch Funny Bone (Series 2) Light * Rain Boze (War Master) * Crystal Warfare (War Master) * Hash Bright (Normal Core) * Sainama (Normal Core) * Alien Weapon (Normal Core) * Pitchy Wings (Power Core) * Chase-y (Power Core) * Care Sun (Power Core) * Troy (Power Core) * Shermanus (Power Core) * Thebes (Power Core) * Three-Ringed Spotlight (Series 3) Dark * Demon (War Master) * Stormcloud (War Master) * Ghoulish Delight (Normal Core) fake * Black Hole (Normal Core) * Misty Shadow (Normal Core) * M (Power Core) * Older Twin O (Power Core) * Younger Twin O (Power Core) * N (Power Core) * Lit (Power Core) * Night (Power Core) * Misty Mountain Blackout (Series 3) Variants Immense, Colossal, Mega, Ginormous, Enormous, Huge, Big Giants * King Bee Swarm (Series 2) * Crush Hour Crusher (Series 2) * Hot Rod Hot Head (Series 2) * Woodpecker Pal Tree Rex (Series 2) * Bottle Rocket Ninjini (Series 2) * Twisted Mech Bouncer (Series 2) * Immortal Eye-Brawl (Series 2) * Fire and Ice Thumpback (Series 2) The New Swap Line * Twister Free Ranger (Series 2) * Boring Machine Rubble Rouser (Series 2) * Gold Armor Blast Zone (Series 2) * Multi Bush Rise Stink Bomb (Series 2) * Magician Hoot Loop (Series 2) * No One's Quick As Magna Charge (Series 2) * Poisonous Love Rattle Shake (Series 2) * Carousel Twirl Wash Buckler (Series 2) The New Trap Era * Healthy Bod Gusto (Series 2) * Counter-Counter Attack Knight Mare (Series 2) * Collision Course Wallop (Series 2) * King of the Jungle Wildfire (Series 2) * Woodstock Bushwhack (Series 2) * Sun-Powered Knight Light (Series 2) * Mind-Controlled Blastermind (Series 2) * Triple Mode Gearshift (Series 2) * Egyptian Krypt King (Series 2) * Australian Hero Snap Shot (Series 2) Rebel Racers Reposed SuperChargers * Captain Stormblade (Series 2) * Hook For A Hand Nightfall (Series 2) * Marsupial Smash Hit (Series 2) * Engine Starter Spitfire (Series 2) * Cocoon Free Thrillipede (Series 2) * Sheep Hunter Astroblast (Series 2) * Art Warfare Splat (Series 2) * Electric High Volt (Series 2) * Mariachi Band Fiesta (Series 2) * Glass Eye Dive-Clops (Series 2) Returning Vehicles * Sai Shot Sky Slicer (Series 2) * Dark Times Sea Shadow (Series 2) * Open Jaw Thump Truck (Series 2) * Rainbow Flame Hot Streak (Series 2) * Coconut Blaster Buzz Wing (Series 2) * Sun Blast Sun Runner (Series 2) * Martial Arts Splatter Splasher (Series 2) * Sunlight Shield Striker (Series 2) * Music Powered Crypt Crusher (Series 2) * Intrigue Siren Dive Bomber (Series 2) Imagine Overload Returning Senseis (Year 1) * Best Served Cold King Pen (Series 2) * Whale Burp Tidepool (Series 2) * Poseidon Demi-God Grave Clobber (Series 2) * Fire Squawk Tae Kwon Crow (Series 2) * Chinese Party Flare Wolf (Series 2) * Supernova Ember (Series 2) * Jurassic Strength Tri-Tip (Series 2) * Tuesday Fighter Barbella (Series 2) * Giant Queen Golden Queen (Series 2) * Pregnant Bad Juju (Series 2) * Toy Plane Air Strike (Series 2) * Beastly Ferocious Wild Storm (Series 2) * Feline Days Mysticat (Series 2) * Say What? Buckshot (Series 2) * Fiesta Dance Pain-Yatta (Series 2) * Mad Doctor Dr. Krankcase (Series 2) * Lightning Struck Chain Reaction (Series 2) * Computer-Controlled RO-BOW (Series 2) * Bamboo Whack Ambush (Series 2) * Nature Whippin' Boom Bloom (Series 2) * Multi-Elemental Bazooka Chompy Mage (Series 2) * 70s Rock Wolfgang (Series 2) * Rattle-Bottomed Pit Boss (Series 2) * Kindergarten Chopscotch (Series 2) * Sun-Powered Aurora (Series 2) * Future-Astic Blaster-Tron (Series 2) * Phantom Hood Sickle (Series 2) * Space Hero Starcast (Series 2) Returning Senseis (Year 2) * Water Statue Wavelength (Series 2) * New Hammer Bask Wash (Series 2) * Soda Gulping The Gulper (Series 2) * Double-Handed Brawl & Chain (Series 2) * Volcano Blister Krakatoa (Series 2) * Knight-Suited Burn Spirit (Series 2) fake fake * Grade A Chef Chef Pepper Jack (Series 2) * Radio-Active Stars Grinnade (Series 2) * Pure Protein Sam Moo Rye (Series 2) * Giant Arrow Crystalize (Series 2) * Gold Bullet Chomp Chest (Series 2) * Bomb Squad Mab Lobs (Series 2) * Milky Bodice Coco Nutty (Series 2) * Bamboo Flute Bamboozle (Series 2) * Bad Bad Broccoli Guy (Series 2) * 9:00 Cuckoo Clocker (Series 2) * Darkstorm Gale Current (Series 2) * Cloud Adding Lightning Strike (Series 2) * Sweet Dreams Dreamcatcher Series 2) * Krancky Krankenstein (Series 2) * Modern Film Reeler (Series 2) * Dance Moves T-Wrecks (Series 2) * Hot Bullet Threatpack (Series 2) * Here's A Good One Bombshell (Series 2) * Lamp Hidden Djinni (Series 2) * Shapeshifting Wild Mammal (Series 2) * Raging Rage Mage (Series 2) * Wand Whirling Masker Mind (Series 2) * Evil Eye Five (Series 2) * Eye-nvasion Eye Scream (Series 2) * Shining Glory Luminous (Series 2) * Arrow Cross Crow (Series 2) * Stolen Weapons Nightshade (Series 2) * Air Head * Fisticuffs (Series 2) * Super Scrap shooter Nintendo Invasion * Greninja (Ninja) * Dewott (Knight) * Blastoise (Quickshot) * Squirtle * Mario (Brawler) * Ganondorf (Smasher) * Charizard (Bazooker) * Bowser Jr. (Brawler) * Wario (Bazooker) * Shovel Knight (Sentinel) * Yoshi (Brawler) * Diddy Kong (Quickshot) * Petey Piranha (Swashbuckler) * Hammer Bro (Smasher) * Pit (Bowslinger) * Kirby (Ninja) * King Dedede (Smasher) * Samus (Bazooker) * Mega Man (Bazooker) * King Bob-Omb (Bazooker) * Mr. Game & Watch (Smasher) * Link (Knight) * Princess Peach (Sorcerer) * Princess Daisy (Smasher) * Kamek (Sorcerer) * Birdo (Bazooker) * King Boo (Quickshot) * Luigi (Sorcerer) * Dry Bones (Ninja) * Pikachu (Sentinel) * Rosalina & Luma (Sorcerer) * Pac-Man (Ninja) * Waluigi (Swashbuckler) * Meta Knight (Knight) * Dark Pit (Bowslinger) Spyro Legends * Bentley (Smasher) * Sheila (Brawler) * Hunter (Bowslinger) * Sgt. Byrd (Bazooker) * Agent 9 (Quickshot) * Ripto (Sorcerer) Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog (Brawler) * Dr. Eggman (Sorcerer) * Amy Rose (Smasher) * Tails (Quickshot) * Knuckles (Brawler) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Brawler) Features * Feat of Strength will return in Skylanders: Giants. * SWAP Zones and Dual Elemental Gates will return from Skylanders: Swap Force. * Traptanium Gates and Traptanium Crystals will return from Skylanders: Trap Team. * Vehicle Zones and Race Tracks will return from Skylanders: SuperChargers. * Sensei Shrines and Battle Gongs will return from Skylanders: Imaginators. Levels # Training Zone # A Trip to LieLand # Marvel Super Hero Land # Horror Land # Sci-Fi City # DreamWorks Land # Cartoon Network Labyrinth # Nickelodeon Universe # DC Comics City # Warner Bros Island # Sony Pictures Animation World # Illumination Land # Diagon Alley fuck me in the ass # Hogsmeade # Peanuts KidZone # Lego World # New York # Hollywood # Ancient Egypt # Las Vegas # Steampunk District # London # Paris # Norway # Australia # Orlando # Amity # Outer Space # The Future # Kaos' Park Section of Doom Mini-Games Mini-Games in this game are Rides at LieLand # The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man # The Incredible Hulk Coaster # Doctor Doom's Fear Fall # Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! # Ant-Man Ride # Iron Man Experience # Guardians of the Galaxy Ride from Epcot # The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror # Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Ride # Transformers: The Ride # Thanos Ride: adventure of ant-man going up thanos's.... nose. # hair line city # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Escape from Gringotts # Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey # Flight of the Hippogriph # Dragon Challenge # Harry Potter Coaster Experience # # harry fuck me # # # # # # Twister... Ride It Out # Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon # # # # Revenge of the Mummy # # # # # # # Twisted Mech Coaster # # # # # # # # # # Maelstrom # Frozen Ever After # # # # # # # # # # # Jaws The Ride # # # # # # # # # Character Packs * Regular Starter Pack (PS4, XBOX ONE, and Nintendo Switch)- Infected Memory, Close Shave, Third Way, Glory Fever Terrafin, Character Roster, Attrition Portal (except Nintendo Switch), 4 Trading Cards * Dark Starter Pack (PS4, XBOX ONE, and Nintendo Switch)- Dark Infected Memory, Dark Close Shave, Dark Third Way, Dark Glory Fever Terrafin, Dark Chemistry Pop Fizz, 2-Sided Character Roster, Attrition Portal (except Ninintendo Switch), 5 Trading Cards. * Nintendo Switch Amiibo Edition Starter Pack- Link, Mario, Pikachu, 2-Sided Character Roster, 3 Trading Cards * PS4 Spyro Edition Starter Pack- Hunter, Ripto, Character Roster (with Bentley, Sheila, Hunter, Sgt. Byrd, Agent 9, and Ripto), Attrition Portal, 2 Trading Cards * XBOX ONE Sonic Edition Starter Pack- Sonic, Dr. Eggman, Character Roster (With Sonic, Dr. Eggman, Amy Rose, Tails, and Knuckles), Attrition Portal, 2 Trading Cards Enjoy in 2020 october 16 :) its fakeCategory:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Skylanders Series